Fractures
|next = }} Fractures is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Warehouse 13, and the forty-fourth overall that aired on August 27, 2012 on Syfy. Synopsis A previously snagged artifact, Lewis Carroll's Mirror, turns up in a case and Alice is released into the world once more, but, this time, she is hunting something very specific, and will stop at nothing to carry out her goal. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan/Alice *Genelle Williams as Leena *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Guest Starring *Lindsay Wagner as Dr. Vanessa Calder/Alice Co-Starring *Richard Waugh as Father Mitchell *Melanie Scrofano as Kristen/Alice *Niamh Wilson as Alice *Dylan Trowbridge as Male Nurse *Tricelle Cummings as EMT #2/Alice *Dan Della Penna as Driver/Alice *Terver Martin as Fireman/Alice *Diana Bentley as Etoile Waitress/Alice *Dana Reznik as Person #2/Alice *Amish Patel as EMI #1 *Luke Aquilina as Hotel Bellhop/Alice *Doug MacLeod as Businessman/Alice Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Lewis Carroll's Mirror': Apparently liberated by the Brotherhood of the Black Diamond, the mirror was shattered by Alice Liddell when she was released from it once more. It is discovered that the artifact is still able to operate with a large enough shard, and that with the shard Alice is able to quickly transfer her spirit from person to person by holding it up to the target's eyes. It is the main artifact of the episode. '' *'Hakim Abu'l-Fath Gilani's Hookah: The artifact that inspired the Blue Caterpillar, it draws a person's spirit out of their body and traps it within the hookah. Broken by Alice Liddell; it is unknown if it can still work despite being broken in half. *'''King George III's Crown: The artifact that inspired the Mad Hatter and his hat - causes madness. Mentioned but not seen. *'Spear': Generates electricity. *'Spartacus' Retiarius Net': When the net is thrown over someone, the person in the net turns to stone. *[[Sylvia Plath's Typewriter|'Sylvia Plath's Typewriter']]:' Induces extreme despair in anyone who steps within its sphere of influence and drains the life out of them. *'Rube Goldberg's Wire Collection: Effects unknown. *'Ebenezer Thorndike's Lobster Trap': Effects unknown. *'Dorothy's Ruby Shoes': Emanate a maniacal witch's cackle and click their heels by themselves. Effects unknown, although in the movie they transported the wearer to the place they desperately wished to go (somewhat like the Babylon Candle in Neil Gaiman's Stardust). *'Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe': Seen for the first time since A New Hope. Hidden inside a column within the Dark Vault. *'Myka Bering's Sunglasses:' Myka's mirrored sunglasses, able to reflect the true appearance of persons using disguising artifacts. However, as the glasses were only able to reflect Alice's appearance due to her true self appearing in all reflective surfaces, it is unknown why her glasses were designated an artifact, and their canonicity are thus debatable.https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Myka_Bering%27s_Sunglasses_Card.jpg Quotes Trivia *The camera flash with the sign attached saying 'Click Me' makes reference to Alice in Wonderland, specifically the episode where Alice drinks the potion that makes her shrink from the bottle with a sign that says 'Drink Me', as well as the cake that says 'Eat Me' and makes her grow. *When describing the possessed Kristen, Pete makes reference to Linda Blair who starred in The Exorcist. *The ruby shoes in the Dark Vault that move by themselves are a reference to The Wizard of Oz film. **Early slang for being homosexual was to be called or known as "a friend of Dorothy", as Judy Garland (who portrayed Dorothy Gale in the film) was considered a gay icon. *The song that plays as Alice escapes the hospital is "Looking Glass" by Hypnogajahttps://twitter.com/Wondermasons/status/240265717994377216 @Wondermasons For anyone wondering the name of the song in tonight's #Warehouse13, it's "Looking Glass" by Hypnogaja. . Interestingly, this is a song for the soundtrack of Frank Beddor's "Looking Glass Wars" trilogy, another interpretation of "Alice in Wonderland" where the story was falsified. *According to the shelving tag for Myka's Sunglasses, this episode takes place on or after June 25th, 2012. References